pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Drazan Bakal
Serbian |species = Human |gender = ♂ |race = Caucasian |eye_color = Blue |hair = Balding |weapon(s) = Desert Eagle |equipment = Hivemind Network, Hivemind Avatars }} 'High Chancellor Drazan Bakal ' is a major antagonist of Operation: Citadel in Co-Op Campaign. He is the leader and high chancellor of the New European Order; a military and political union between Eastern and Western European states, who wish to destroy the European Union and establish a new, far-right union. Biography Early Life Bakal's early life is a mystery to all, however record archives aging back to almost a century ago suggests that Drazan was born in the waning days of the Kingdom of Serbia, before the turn of the 20th century, making him one of the oldest humans to ever live. After the assassination of Arch Duke Franz Ferdinand, he was enlisted into the Great War at the age of 18 under the name of "Trooper Pejakovski". From their, he witnessed the horrors of modern warfare during the early stages of war. Despite facing the new wave of technologies and tactics, Drazan manages to live throughout the war until November of 1918. Pursuing a Political Career After the war, the Kingdom of Serbia joined with other Balkan states to create the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. From there, Drazan pursued a career in law and politics, seeing more right wing beliefs as the future of Yugoslavia. During the mid 1920's, he joined a multitude of right winged political parties, where he established connections across the kingdom with different politicians and generals. However, a crackdown of political opponents occurred and Drazan was forced to leave the country in order to avoid being hunted down. Using the connections he garnished, he escaped to Budapest, Hungary to further his political career. The Rise of Nazism and Drazan's Incarnation During the 1930's, Adolf Hitler rose to power, spreading his influence across Germany and Austria. Hungary became close with the Nazi Party. This however, lead to another crackdown on political opponents, especially against the right winged parties and communist parties. Drazan was among the ones captured by the Nazis, and was incarnated in a prison camp near the border of Austria. Throughout the years, Drazan slowly began realizing that a populist and aggressive agenda is the best stepping stone towards a strong political career, seen from the actions of the Nazis. During his time in the prison camp, he attempted to align himself with various officers that would be used as puppets towards high ranking officials in the party in order to gain enough influence for his release. Secretly, he wanted to weaken the chain of command of the party by turning leaders against each other, and eventually encourage fellow political rivals of the same ideology to take over once Nazism has fallen. The Second World War raged across Eastern Europe as Drazan's homeland was forced into capitulation, among other Eastern European countries not aligned with Nazi Germany. Using his influence, he managed to convince a multitude of party members to compete towards more power and influence, sometimes even encouraged party leaders to resort to assassinations, blackmail, and sabotage. His game of cat and mouse later caught to him however, when he was caught and convicted of his secret plan. He would have been executed in 1943, if it hasn't been a German neuroscientist and doctor; Martin Steinbach, who saw potential in Drazan for his above average brain mass, manipulation skills, and high level intellect. Steinbach conducted multiple experiments on Drazan, seeing him fit to be a master in mind control. Throughout the war, Bakal and Steinbach almost had a student-mentor relationship. However, as the Soviets came closer to Steinbach's lab in Tokaj, Hungary, the Doctor was forced to escape to Norway to continue his research and experiments. Drazan was sent into a cargo plane towards a Nazi research lab in Hammerfest, Norway, while Steinbach stayed behind to clean up his lab before the Soviets discover his research project. Neither Bakal or Steinbach reached Hammerfest, as the Bakal's plane crashed in the remote Norwegian mountain range, while Steinbach's lab was overrun by the Soviet attackers. Steinbach's and Drazan's whereabouts remained unknown, until over 30 years later. The Dragon Reborn Drazan miraculously survived the crash, however his body was cradled by the Norwegian cold, making him the first occurrences of human cryopreservation. It was not until during the late 1970's where the crash site was discovered by Norwegian hikers, with Drazan's being frozen inside a meter of solid ice. His body was transported to Oslo University where researches investigated the frozen body. But, days after his discovery, he was secretly transported to a covert Soviet research and development facility. Months of attempts to revive the body eventually lead to the revival of Drazan, for a reason. The Soviet Union wanted a technologically advanced network of soldiers that are capable of following orders without doubt or objections, and can communicate secretly with each other to prevent the enemy from learning or intercepting any actions. Years of surgery, nano technology, gene therapy, and research in the facility eventually lead to Drazan becoming the first human to be compatible with the Hivemind Network; a secret project the Soviet Union was funding along with their space program. The network is centralized, and allows the user; the master, to telepathically issue commands and orders to other compatible subjects known as avatars. These avatars are normal humans, but have a wireless brain chip that overrides their basic thinking functions when activated. Avatars are 100% loyal to the master and will execute orders issued without questions, they are also capable of free thought when allowed, allowing to use their knowledge to complete the order. With enough training and experience, Drazan mastered the Hivemind Network, and used the Hivemind Network and its avatars to launch an uprising against those involved in the project in order to escape back to the Balkans. From that day forward, he was the number one enemy of the Soviet government. Throughout the remainder of the 1980's, Drazan reestablished political and business connections using his avatars. Using avatars to contact other right-winged ideologists in Europe, destabilize government institutions, target and blackmail high ranking officials, and support uprisings in return for loyalty, his power and influence grew significantly throughout Europe. Despite the Soviet Union's best efforts, he was untraceable. His time of power was cut short due to the internal conflicts that troubled his nation of Yugoslavia, and various shifts of governments and powers resulted in his avatars losing positions in the cabinet and government. The Union's Fall and the Yugoslav War After the collapse of the Soviet Union, the former government had been broken off as new leaders attempt to take power for the new governments. Meanwhile, a small group of former Soviet Union politicians forms a political alliance based on their commonly-shared nationalistic ideologies from the past fascist governments, one of these was Drazan himself, using his public avatar. As the newly independent nations begin to develop, the group's influence gains the interests from oligarchs and billionaires of former Soviet Union states, giving the group a large pool of resources and connections at their disposal. The members of the alliance use this support to infiltrate in other political parties. Drazan was later voted to be the head of the New European Order, and vowed to fill the power vacuum left behind of the Soviet Union. Shortly after winning the power struggle, his home country of Yugoslavia was in complete disarray as various political groups clash with each other in the wake of the fall of the Soviet Union. Drazan traveled back to Yugoslavia in order to aid in the peace process, but secretly to rebuild Serbia into his own image. Throughout the crisis, Drazan ordered his avatars to attend various meetings, kidnap or assassinate potential treats, and prevent any third-party involvement such as NATO or the United Nations. As the years grow on and the parties break apart, Drazan's plan begins to shatter as his economic empire crumbles from the social collapse of Yugoslavia, important individuals such as politicians and generals escaping his circle of influence, and various avatars being hunted down by rival parties. Eventually, his worst nightmare had risen from the horizon; a military intervention by NATO forces. Hiding from public view, Drazan hid in a safehouse in Bosnia while NATO airstrikes bombard the city from overhead. Within moments, his safehouse was struck by surgical strike, collapsing the roof on top of him and severally damaging his Hivemind network system. He was trapped underneath the rubble for days, however managed to survive through the pain and long days, through anger of the Western powers. Days later, he was uncovered from the debris, in which both of his legs were crushed from the weight of the building. From that day forward, he become a crippled mastermind, mentally and physically broken; a shell of his former self as he slow drifts into an endless storm of hatred towards the Western world, especially when his dreams of a right winged Europe was thwarted from the creation of the new European Union. He let his remaining avatars have a free conscience, but only if they follow his orders to create a political and military union; the New European Order, in order to challenge the liberal policies that the union spreads. He shun himself away from the public and has chosen to have an public avatar where the people would know, while he manipulates the union inside his mansion in Serbia. The Clash Between East and West By the turn of the millennium, the alliance grew exponentially in influence and members, eventually reaching from Central Europe to parts of Western Europe. Drazan's avatars quickly assumed positions high in various government institutions to further influence their respective government. The influence however, was under the careful eye of the European Union, who disapprove of the New European Order's ideology and potential lobbying operations, but is being careful due to the sheer amount of vocal and political support some of the members wield. As the two sides clash at the table about their respective positions, the public trust of the European Union begins to decline as a result of a lack of change. Eventually at the turn of the decade in 2020, the political divide grows to which both sides share equal footing in the council. The Zurich Summit On the day of the summit, the European Council raised the issue on the Coded invasion and the breakdown of major cities. While major European leaders urge for a continuation of the collective defense. However, the group attacked the leaders, criticizing the ineffectiveness to push back the Coded, and the inability to suppress the chaos from the general populous. The summit turns into a firestorm of insults between the two groups, however, the group gains more support for its hardline approach to the situation, as well as addressing the flaws of the union. Despite having a strong support, however, other representatives objected the group's approaches, in which the President of the EU Council stated he agrees. X-Hour In order to further their agenda, Drazan and the council agreed to use the rage from the public and their member states to launch a war against the Western European nations, in order to "annihilate the world from this warmongering group dubbed the 'European Union' off this land of the true Europe". Drazan releases an ultimatum to the European Union nations; join the New European Order and cease any secret military operations against their organization or they will declare war. The Western European nations respond with a firm refusal to do so and instead demands diplomacy must be taken first before armed conflict, and issues that the two groups will meet in Stockholm for an emergency meeting. The New European Order sends an envoy to Stockholm, where the summit between the two groups would meet to discuss a peace plan. However, instead of being willing to negotiate with the European Union, the envoy was merely sent to send a signal towards the invading forces in order to showcase the European Union the NEO's power. Within minutes of giving a signal during an opening speech, the secretly prepared NEO forces managed to initially overwhelm the defending forces around the borders of France, Germany, and Poland after disrupting their communications networks using Centurion Armament hacking technology. The combined NATO, including Poland forces, managed to hold the border and push back the NEO forces out of invaded lands. Meanwhile, Polish and German NEO members were quickly arrested, in which the political support in the two respective countries diminishes. The order's members begin to question on the attack and how the setback would affect their ultimate goal, with the addition of the loss of support in Poland and Germany. Drazan announces a contingency plan dubbed 'X-Hour'; where the conflict between the two groups would lead to military conflicts. Drazan then releases another ultimatum of surrender; cease fighting, or NATO cities will be bombarded by Soviet ballistic missiles from Eastern Bloc member states. The European Union and NATO will have 12 hours to accept the ultimatum and its demands. In reality, however, the plan was a false flag operation to get the NATO/EU forces in a vulnerable position in order to eliminate the majority of the forces, and then push towards the Western front. Within a few hours, the EU attempts to stall the threat by negotiating with NEO envoys, while the EU/NATO forces attempt to help Poland and Germany by sending a military force to push back the invaders, which Drazan grow skeptical of. Hours later, the border conflicts soon grew into a military intervention, where the combined force of the EU and NATO pushes back NEO forces while the former governments of Austria, the Czech Republic, and Hungary regained control and assisted the EU forces. The fighting eventually leads into Eastern Bloc nations such as Ukraine, where the EU/NATO forces assault towards the missile sites, where X-Hour was two hours away from happening. In order to bluff the NATO forces, the missile sites were authorize to launch early. However, several special forces teams managed to get close into the missile sites and shut down the launch of other missiles, and disarmed the missiles on flight to their targets, ending the X-Hour plan. The NEO council soon broke down from infighting as EU military forces attempt to capture Drazan and his group in the parliament building in Belgrade, Serbia, but managed to escape to Bunker-X in Albania. The remaining NEO leaders and members trapped in the city were placed under NATO custody, while some escape European jurisdiction. Drazan, however escaped with his inner circle to Albania in a secret bunker to escape their eventual capture. Bunker-X After the failure of X-Hour, the remnants of the order left behind around Europe were quickly captured. However, some managed to escape persecution by escaping Europe or bribing government officials in return for a blind eye and immunity. As the members were rounded up and persecuted, the reinstated European Union authorized a probe into finding the location of the remaining New European Order members, including associates, with the main goal of the capture of the leader; Drazan Bakal. Months later, a task force comprising of 2 mechanized infantry companies attacked the bunker, however, were quickly bogged down by reports of experimental incendiary cannon fire and artillery fire from the hill position near the bunker. This gave time for a defensive force to mobilize around the bunker, and within hours, the task force and the NEO remnants were on equal grounds. While the remains of the NEO military attempts to hold back the EU attack. Despite their best efforts, the defenders were pushed back further into the bunker, while Drazan attempted to contact any remaining military forces for an evac. Drazan eventually was forced to escape the bunker and take refuge in the mineshaft with his remaining men. The joint task force fought through waves of his best men, and always came out victorious. Angered by the team, he puts his Hivemind Network to overdrive and initializes his avatars. Though he manged to deal a heavy blow on the team's members, it wasn't enough to put the attacking team down, and his avatars slowly dwindled away. Drazan accepted his faith, and remained stern when JSOC-Echo stormed into the trailer he was hiding. The following outcomes of the battle will play out, depending on the team's actions: Drazan Bakal is captured= If the joint task force is quick enough to reach the high chancellor, the team will breach the trailer and eliminate any defending avatars protecting the high chancellor. Pixel 1-1 will then quickly shut off Bakal's Hivemind headset and disarm the high chancellor as he tries to pull out a Desert Eagle, resulting in the high chancellor being pushed towards the ground. Drazan wheezes one final breath to the joint task force; that there is "always an enemy many times bigger, and many times more dangerous than you can ever imagine...semper honos invaluerit...". |-| Drazan Bakal is killed= If the joint task force does not make it to the trailer in time, the team will breach and eliminate any defending avatars protecting the once active high chancellor. Pixel 1-1 will grab the body of Bakal, only discovering that the high chancellor had perished during the ensuing battle. A note falls out from his pocket reading "semper honos invaluerit". Regardless of the team's actions, the remaining defenders will be eliminated and the high chancellor is no longer in power and is in complete disarray as members of the council are being captured by NATO forces. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Males Category:Co-Op Campaign